The Mr. Men Show Blooper Reel
The following is the list of actual mistakes that you would find in various The Mr. Men Show episodes. While many errors end up on the cutting room floor, many end up in the finished product. Some of these are mistakes that are as plain as the nose on your face, while others are minor mistakes that require a trained eye, repeat viewings or a VCR to catch. Physical Animation Error: In the scene where Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Tickle excerise to the music, one shot has Mr. Tickle streching hard and dosen't look proud. Another Animation Error: In some scenes, Little Miss Whoops has a band-aid. However, the band-aid disappears when she moves. Movies Animation Error: In the scene where they are at the cinema after Mr. Rude's plot, you can see Mr. Rude sitting in the theater. Beach Animation Error: Throughout the episode, two people that look like Mr. Stubborn are seen. One in scuba gear, and one lying on the beach towel. Food Continuity Error: How can the Bean Burger restaurant be called Mr. Bounce's Bean Burger and Dillydale Bean Burger? Closed-captioning error: Miss Calamity welcomes Mr. Quiet to Mr. Bounce's bean burger house, but Mr. Bounce's name was spelled "Mr. Bouncy". Amusement Park Continuity Error: '''Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small are supposed to be behind Mr. Tickle and Mr. Grumpy, but in one scene the seat behind Grumpy and Tickle is empty. '''Mouth Expression Error: At one point, when the ferris wheel is going at a faster speed than normal, Miss Whoops is smiling when she broke the lever. Sneezes and Hiccups Animation Error: When Mr. Stubborn is sick, his nose is pink, and his two hairs are crooked. Dance Animation Error: When Mr. Stubborn does the rain dance, no hairs are shown. Collecting Animation Error: The audience in Good Morning Dillydale is normal, but the characters are mixed up when Mr. Rude comments "That is NOT a collection!" Sync Error: In the UK, when Mr. Messy says "I almost forgot my other collection!", Miss Helpful says "tion" in Mr. Messy's voice, then her voice goes back to normal. Snow Animation Error: Mr. Bump only has 5 pieces of coal in his hand, but he throws 8 on the snowman. Shape Error: '''The frozen lake Miss Naughty skates on is shaped like the 1990's Boomerang symbol. '''Mouth Expression Error: Mr. Nosy smiles when he runs away from the avalanch. Amount Error: '''Mr. Stubborn has an extra piece of hair when he walks to the door. Cinema '''Animation Error: In the audience before the Trailer, Mr. Fussy is shown from when he was Mr. Persnickety. Sleep Mouth Expression Error: Mr. Messy smiles when Miss Chatterbox disrupts Mr. Persnickety's piano concert Move Error: Mr. Scatterbrain keeps things under his hat, even though his hat floats. Eyeglasses Animation Error: At the end of the first plot Mr. Happy had to wear glasses, but in the second plot he doesn't have them, maybe they're two different Happies and one is Mr. Miserable, who makes a cameo and who's lying. Birthday Location Error: Miss Calamity is with the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, but when Mr. Messy arrives, she appears behind him. Cooking Production Error: The US version of this episode has no ending scene. Travel Mouth Expression Error: Mr. Tall prounonced Mr. Fussy's name as "Mr. Fuzzy". Category:The Mr. Men Show